Shinigami's Cross
by SlashnYaoi
Summary: What happens when Duo snapps when an OZ officer breaks his cross? Why Shinigami comes out, and he is not in the best of moods.1x2x1, 3x4x3,5x6x5 Complete, finished, Owari
1. Beat

Duo had no idea how him and the other pilots had gotten into this mess. It was suppose to be an easy mission: lay low in private school until future notice. Then the pink princess had shown up...again. She had her wails of 'HHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!' had blown their cover. Damn her! That didn't even have a chance to –try- to run! He was going to strangle that bitch!  
  
((BEAT))  
  
"Status?" Heero demanded.  
  
They were currently in an OZ cell, suspended from the ceiling, in chains on both arms and feet, the length of the chains was enough that their feet touched the ground, but wasn't enough to get any leverage. What made it worse was the material the chains were made of. Gundaminum. Not even the perfect solider could get out of this one.  
  
"Black eye, cracked rib, possible concussion" Wufei managed to grit out.  
  
((BEAT))  
  
"Broken wrist....can't tell what else, my body's numb" Quatre shivered, he was so used to the hot climate, the coldness was taking its toll.  
  
"I'm alive" Trowa dead panned.  
  
"OW" Duo didn't feel like talking right now. Shinigami was pissed, and he was trying to subdue his urges to DO something.  
  
((BEAT))  
  
"Status, 01?" the part of him that still cared about Heero seemed to be in working order.  
  
"Nothing life threatening" Duo rolled his eyes, that could mean a number of things.  
  
((BEAT))  
  
He heard the door opening. Great, interrogation time.  
  
((BEAT)) ((BEAT))  
  
No! he had to stay calm. He wished he could reach for his cross, it also anchored him.  
  
((BEAT))  
  
Breath, he told himself, breath.  
  
Better. "Well, hello boys" a slimy looking man walked in, he was fat, ugly, short, bald, and looked like the stereo type redneck. Duo suppressed a groan. He liked Une, she was fun with the split personalities.  
  
"Ain't you purty, girly?" the OZ officer said looking at Duo.  
  
((BEAT))  
  
"Get away from me, stinky. Your smells going to make me pass out!" he got a growl and a slap for that. Yeah, he liked Une way better.  
  
((BEAT)) ((BEAT))  
  
Breathe.  
  
Two more officers walked in.  
  
Stinky stroked Duo's face,  
  
"Yull do nice" Duo's heart dropped, he knew what they wanted now. He had managed to stay a virgin this long, he didn't want to lose it now.  
  
((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT))  
  
NO! BREATHE! In, out, in, out, breathe!  
  
((BEAT))  
  
Ok, better. He was so busy concentrating he didn't notice the other pilots' reactions.  
  
Quatre's eyes grew wide, "Allah, no." he whispered.  
  
Trowa's eye widened, mouth set in a grim line.  
  
Heero struggled in his chains more, not a lot of help that did.  
  
Wufei acted as suspected, "INJUSTICE!..." and went into a rant that was stopped when an elbow hit his ribs...hard.  
  
((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT))  
  
Duo was barely controlling it now. His control snapped when Stinky grabbed his cross, snapped the chain, and threw it over the room.  
  
((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT)) ((BEAT))  
  
Then Duo didn't want to control it anymore.  
  
Shinigami awoke, and it was –pissed-. A demon from century's passed, before time itself, a god in his own right, awoke again. His love for mortals and his lover was all something that would dwindle in times of war. He held those few humans that he loved close, and often made them gods as well. Sister Helen was the god of Mercy, Father Maxwell the god of faith, Solo the god of children's ales Wufei's wife was the god of balance. His knew group of friends were to take other positions as well. But this mortal that defiled his cross, forsaken his friends, and wanted to rape him had made him snap. Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, The God of Death, The Great Destroyer, was mad as Hell!  
  
Stinky was a little scared when the victim he was holding against the wall went limp. (He took Duo out of the chains in the above dialect)  
  
"Hey, rebel bitch, wake up!" he slapped the limp body. It didn't react.  
  
Needless to say, he was a little surprised when a previously limp hand snatched is throat and proceeded to strangle him. He let his grip on the boy go as he clawed at the mentioned hand. This fellow officers closed in on the figure. Shinigami looked up, his violet eyes glowing eerily, grinning maliciously, and showing his fangs. The guards took a step back.  
  
"Oh my, so sorry, but you've seen my face, now you must die" the voice was so strange, but the OZ guards didn't have to worry long, they died, and according to the coroner, from a heart attack and seizure.  
  
Duo gave a dark chuckle as Stinky stopped struggling. He let the body drop with a resounding thud. He chuckled, such a waste.  
  
His friends, well, Trowa looked indifferent, Heero was twitching, Quatre looked faint, and Wufei was about to go on another rant.  
  
He went over, got his cross, and got his comrades down. He would have a lot of explaining to do, but every seemed to treat normally.  
  
((BEAT))  
  
Yes, just another day living with Shinigami.  
  
"Itai! My braid!"  
  
Owari?  
  
I will continue if I get at least two requests to do so. 


	2. I Run and Hide

Damn, that was a lot of reviews, so here's the next chapter.  
  
Pairings; 1x2 3x4 5x6 R1 (for those of you who don't know; 1-Heero, 2- Duo, 3 -Trowa, 4- Quatre, 5 -Wufei, 6- Zechs, R- Relena, 9 - Noin Lucrezia, 13 - Treize Khushrenada, D - Dorothy Catalonia, U- Une, S -Sally, est.)( 'x' means couple, ''means one sided or friendly friendship)  
  
Warnings; yaoi, violence, language, Shinigami, possible religious views that some may not appreciate, possible lemon/lime, supernatural (duh)...um, can't think of anything else at the moment.....  
  
Standard disclaimer; not mine, yada, yada...  
  
()()()()()()()()() look! Zelda Crystals! ™  
  
"Itai! My braid!" Duo clutched his head, rubbing his braid like a pet. He glared at the offender, Heero, who created the Death Glare ™ himself and therefore was not effected.  
  
"Braid Rapper!" Duo pouted, still clutching his braid, "It's alright baby, I won't let the mean Spandex Perfect Solider hurt you, no I won't" he nuzzled his braid. There was a collection on sweat drops and questions of his sanity.......or theirs for that matter.  
  
"Maxwell, as much as I would love to question you, I would prefer we get out of this damned prison cell!" Wufei's eye twitched when he noticed Duo wasn't paying a damn bit of attention.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei was now red in the face, a vain is his head throbbing.  
  
"What's your point Wu-man?" Duo was still clutching his braid, eyeing Heero.  
  
"Use that, that....whatever that was a minute ago and get us out of here!"  
  
"What are you talking about FeiFei(1)?"  
  
Can you say Cowboy Bebop?  
  
Wufei was about to explode, when the door was jiggled.....I mean the handle, not the whole door.  
  
"Dragon, are you in there? Did you try to sneak in again and get caught? Dragon-Koi? You in there?" A voice drifted from the door.  
  
"Zechs?" Quatre mouthed. Trowa shrugged, Duo cracked a grin, Heero handed Duo a $20 bill, and Wufei turned an interesting shade of colors.  
  
The door opened, the Lightening Count himself stood in the doorway, masked and clothed in all his glory.......Then he paled enough that he matched his hair color.  
  
"Zechs......." Wufei was about to; A) go into a Justice rant, (B) about to spontaneously combust, or (C) Pass out.  
  
Fortunately, Quatre, the ever peacemaker, stepped in, "Zechs, do you mind if we use you for a hostage to get out of here?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Zechs asked, noticing the corpses.  
  
Heero, the ever patient one, grabbed a gun from one of the fallen guards. He checked the ammo, and grabbed some ammo from the other corpse. Pointing the gun at the Lightening Count's kidneys, the GW boys proceeded to leave the building.....after Duo 'accidentally on purpose' pulled a fire alarm, getting everyone wet. Poor Wufei, white is see-through when wet.  
  
They proceeded to escape with their gundams, Zechs with them.  
  
()()()()()()() At current safe house.  
  
When the gundams landed at their current safe house (one of Quatre's mansions) Duo lived up to his motto. He dropped to the ground, ran, and hid.  
  
"Baka! Get back here!" Heero yelled, even as Duo blew him a raspberry.  
  
"MAXWELL! YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" Wufei had drawn his katana and was about to chase after Duo, if it wasn't for the fact that Zechs pinched his ass at that moment.  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, shrugged, and went to.....exercise.  
  
()()()()()() In the safe house  
  
'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the God of Death, Destroyer of Civilizations, Creator of Chaos, Hell's Master, Great Destroyer, Grim Reaper, Shinigami, Immortal Death, who is currently......hiding his sorry ass under his bed.' Duo winced at his inner dialog, torn between laughing... or crying at his predicament. Instead, he used his head, repeatedly, on the floor.  
  
He stopped when he heard the front door open. Five feet walked in, he could distinguish who was who by their walk. Heero's was hard and deliberate, Trowa's was soft and graceful, Quatre's was graceful and meek, Wufei's was feline, and Zech's was a cross between a waltz and a march.  
  
Duo winced when he heard Heero's and his door open. He saw the mustard yellow snickers. Japanese or not, Heero rarely took his shoes off. Duo was too deep in his musings when his hair was pulled hard, and was used like a leash to drag him out from under his bed. He tried to hold on to the bed post, screaming anything that popped into mind.....half would make even Trowa blush. He was dragged down the stars to the living room, bed post and door handle in hand (yes, he grabbed that too!), still trying to grab something. He /was/ going to grab the banister, when Heero abruptly picked him up and carried him like a baby. Duo was too startled, and liking the position, to argue....or do anything for that matter.  
  
He was pulled out of his ecchi thoughts when he was plopped down on the couch. Everyone was in a chair, calming waiting for him to make the first move. He was about to make a break for it, when he noticed a dark shadow behind him. He swallowed. Hard. Damn. Then he noticed how red Wufei was. Zechs was groping Wufei's ass.  
  
Duo couldn't resist, "Wow Wufei, sleeping with the enemy? And you were suspicious of /me/ when I got caught? Hello cattle, I'm the black pot. At least you got a nice looking one. Hey Zechs, he any good in bed? Or does he fit the usual Asian type, meek and a sma—"  
  
"MAXWELL!" If Wufei got any redder he would be a tomato.  
  
"You have no idea" to Wufei's horror, Zechs had indeed replied, and looked very smug, like a cat who ate the canary, and had some cat nip.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo's mind was also going like a cat. On linoleum. Moving fast but going nowhere. He wanted to get out of there, NOW. Heero put a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going anywhere. Double damn.  
  
"Maxwell! Stop playing! Tell us what that was!" Wufei was trying to return to his normal color.  
  
"Why Wufei, that was a rhetorical question" Keep delaying, he told himself.  
  
"You know what we mean Duo" Quatre was also nervous, but for a different reason. Duo tried to look innocent. Ninmu shippai. (Mission failure)  
  
"Now." Wow, Heero sounded sexy when he was pissed.  
  
Everyone was staring at him funny, the hand on his shoulder tightened. Oops, said that aloud.  
  
"No" and he bolted. 


	3. Beat Bum

Send me questions you want to ask Duo about what he is, and I'll answer 


	4. But never lie

Everyone was staring at him funny, the hand on his shoulder tightened. Oops, said that aloud.

"No" and he bolted.

()()()()()() (btw, they treated their injuries when they were looking for Duo) (and the ((BEAT)) thing was suppose to represent Shinigami beating to get out)

Duo didn't get very far. Heero's hand shot out and grabbed his braid.

"ITAI!" Duo shrieked, hand going to his head. He scowled at Heero, he had ruined his escape!

Wufei smirked, "That was Justice" he remarked smugly, then squeaked when Zechs once again grabbed his ass, petting it like a cat.

Duo smirked, and was about to repeat what Wufei had said and then some. Heero demanded an answer. Duo sighed, blowing his bangs out of his face. No escape. So he decided to explain, from the beginning.

"This may get a little weird, but stick with me through it and no comments or questions until the end? Okay?" he tugged nervously on his braid, nervous habit. Quatre gave him a reassuring smile.

"Shinigami is, essentially; A demon from century's passed, before time itself, a god in my own right. I love mortals, their world and my lover, the God of War, and I love my job. I hold those few humans that I loved and love close, and often make them gods as well. For example, Sister Helen is the God of Mercy, Father Maxwell the God of Faith, Solo the God of Children's Ales (illnesses and bad things), Wufei's wife is the God of Balance, which suits Wufei, the future God of Justice. You all will take other positions as well as other people shall. Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, The God of Death, The Great Destroyer , Destroyer of Civilizations, Creator of Chaos, Hell's Master, Grim Reaper, Immortal Death, at your service. Questions?"

"How old are you?" leave it to Zechs to ask the rude question.

"Mortally, I'm around 16. In reality, I lost count."

"Are you really Duo? The street rat from L-2?" Quatre seemed concerned.

"Duo was who I was when I was human. I'm still him. Every once in a while, people like me get a 'vacation'. We get reborn as humans, in appearance, when the mortal body dies, we go back to our plane."

] And here is the reviewers questions![

From: Shini()

HEy!! what's with the fangs dude? also is he a vampy

"My fangs are mostly for show, I can drink human blood however, and I 'inherit' what strength and knowledge they have. I can also feed off of auras, strong emotions, and feel, see, taste, and smell what somebody else is" Duo now has glasses on, and is walking like a teacher, complete with pointer.

From: ahanchan()

OK, so he's the god of death, right? Is he just a demon, or a fallen

angel (you know the whole black wings deal that a lot of people draw in

fan art). What's his Shinigami appearance (besides the glowing eyes and

fangs?) Please udpate again soon!

"Yes, I am the God of Death, as seen above, I have maaaaaany titles. I am a god. I have demigods under me, and my official rank is that of a god. I do have black wings, but my wings are interchangeable, for camouflage. For intense, if I'm collecting a soul, and they're too uneasy around me, I will transform my wings into angel wings, therefore, they will think I am an angel. I, before taking on the body of Duo Maxwell (google it if you don't know how that looks) look very human. I have a human shaped body, glowing eyes, fangs, wings that I can hide and change, a heart shaped face, with a grim, frightening expression. My hair is still long, though not always braided, and is more of a blue/black color, a couple ceremonial markings, and piercings that only the God of war will see, otherwise, I look like Duo." Duo smiles, turns and proceeds to yell at me to update.......with his sickle. sweatdrops

From: priscel ?userid=550289)

pouts i thought there'd be more story...i can wait though, update

soon!!

Your wish is my command!

From: chaotic kat()

split personality?, 2 in 1?, or is he just really old?.

"I am just really old. I am the same person, just different appearances." Duo said a little too cheerfully.

JB )

How did Duo become/develop from Shinigami? Have they always been one identity, or is Duo a recent development? How did Duo react when he found out he was part Death God? And to top it all off, How did he get Shini to retreat after his little episode; did Shini simply let Duo take over again, having done his business? Please update soon. I'm lovin this fic! Especially the parts where Shini gets loose and Duo gets dragged into the living room by Hee-chan to be interrogated.

Duo whistled at the list, "Ok, like I said, I was 'reborn' as Shinigami. I have always been and will always be Duo Maxwell and Shinigami. I always knew I was the God of Death, so no shocker there. And I am not part, Thank-you-very-much! I am full blooded god, baby! I just.......repressed my Shinigami powers. Kinda like a berserker. Glad someone enjoyed me gettin' dragged through the house!" Duo sighed, "Any more?"


	5. Beat Bum Pulse

**From: Ultra Rodimus ?userid=547151)**

**Cool. Will you be adding more chapters soon? Why did Shinigami surface **

**when that Oz guy went after his cross?**

"I believe I answered this question, but I'll answer it again. My cross was just the last straw before I got pissed. It also is kinda like an anchor, gives me reassurance. That kinda deal." Duo fingers his cross.

**From: Shinigami11 ?userid=367555)**

HI!! so... sorry i haven't ask this in the last chappie um.. chappie 

**3... but who is the god of war? is that heero? or have you already said.. **

**of so i am really sorry for making you have to um.. repeat it.. eh heh **

**so well anywayz bye!**

"No need to apologize! I haven't said who the God of War was. Truthfully I don't know.....I'm kinda hopen' it's Heero, but I don't know for sure." Duo scratches the back of his neck.

**From: priscel oh=()**

**you're answering q's?! stares with wide eyes then hugs Duo/shini Kay **

**will you marry me?!snickers, seriously now wonders if you know who **

**Duo's parents are/were? And what happen to them? I sure this just might **

**be an unknown that remain as such. Oh and do you think that Heero has a **

**bit of a fixation on your braid or is that just me? snickers it seems **

**that he makes sure he's just close enough to grab it...**

"eh? Marriage?.....ano.....I'm gay. My parents, human parents, died. My mother died giving birth to me, and I never knew my father. And nobody can resist the braid......um, Heero........put the gun down?......Please?" Duo shuffles nervously, heading toward an exit.

**From: Bishie Lovers 'R' Us ?userid=482451**

**Yesh, I have a question. If everyone has a God-liek role, like Sister **

**Helen and Father Maxwell and stuff, who is The God of War?**

"As I said, I dunno." Duo fiddles with his braid, shifting from one foot to the other.

**From: Yasei Raiden()**

**LOL There will always be questions. **

"Joys of joys" Duo deadpans.

**Ok...How did you kill the guards? (It sounded like you just scared them **

**to death...)**

"As the God of Death, I can kill people when and how I want. I did kill the, I just decided to make it look like a natural death, therefore, no questions" Duo grins, showing his slightly pointed teeth.

**Will you be showing the other pilots your wings? (stupid **

**question...but it could serve as proof...)**

"Ha! Never thought of that. Eh, I dunno. I might. I prefer not to, they kinda hurt. Having foreign objects ripped through your back does that" Duo winces.

**How strong are you? (Seeing **

**as your a god, one would think you could have broken those chains **

**easily.)**

"Oh, I'm strong. I didn't break those chains 'cause then I would have had to answer questions. Lot of good that did me. I'm about as strong as.......hmm......a gundam.....yes, that seems right."

**When Duo's body dies will you ever be able to come back with the **

**appearance of Duo, or do you have to start over again? **

"Oh, good question! Since I already created this body, it is mine. Meaning I can always look like this, start all over, or just look like the God of Death. I can change physical forms."

**Was Meiran already **

**a god? (because I didn't think you knew her...)**

"Eh, no. She was watching over Wuffers one day. I thought she was a demon sent to hurt him. Turned out she was Wuffer's wife. We had a nice long chat, and I decided to make her the God of Balance."

**Ok...thats it for now. Sorry. I'll be looking forward to the next **

**chapter, reactions...lol! Have fun writing! Yasei (Heero as a god...O.o Of **

**what?!)**

"Sore wa himitsu" (that's a secret) Duo does Xellos pose.

Anyways, back to the story, for the sake of the plot, we will pretend that all these questions were asked by a pilot.

Throughout the whole interrogation, Duo managed to keep his light, care free attitude......which was the main reason that,

"I'm bushed" Duo announced, when the tidal wave of questions turned calm.

Heero grunted the trade mark 'hn', while Quatre looked concerned.

"I think we should all turn in. Some sleep will do us good. We can finish this discussion, and what we're going to do at this point tomorrow" Zechs stated, Wufei still in his lap.

"You're just saying that to get Wufei in bed" Trowa deadpanned. Everyone knew, when Trowa started making jokes, it was time to go to bed, or the end of the world was coming. In this case, everyone was yawning, therefore, it was sleep deprivation.

Everyone, agreeing with the plan, got up from their respected seats, with all intentions of sleeping.

Just like the author.

TBC?


	6. Thats me,

From: FREAK014 ?userid443155)

duo-chan would u make 13a god? if u did what would he be? nice chap ?'s

for sake of plot nice. updaet soon ja ne

Duo scratched his head, "I take it your talking about Treize Khushrenada. Hm, well he's a good diplomat.......has a kid, but not very much of a father.......I'd say I would make him the God of the Misguided.....I'm not sure that I would or not, it depends on how he dies, ya'know. If he dies a good man or not.....that type of thing.

Priscel - /holds finger to mouth in famous 'shh' gesture/ I'm a 'er.

12121212121212121-343434343434—565656565656

Duo woke up feeling rested and light-hearted. He had told his friends his largest secret, and no longer had to hide his true nature. He planned on staying in bed, you know that feeling you have when you wake up in winter and you're all bundled up and warm? He felt like that now.....unfortunately, fate hated him.

"Maxwell! Don't think you're getting out of breakfast duty! And try not to _kill_ the food!" Wufei pounded on his door, snickering at his 'kill' joke......Duo had heard them all....it was a dead pun.......hehehe.

"Coming Wuffles!" Duo replied in his best I-am-a-morning-person voice.

10.........9........8........7........6......5.........4........3.......2..........1.....

"IT IS WUFEI! MAXWELL! GET IT eep!....Zechs...stop that!" Duo was going to get a twitch from that couple. He wondered why Fei still seemed to have a stick up his ass even after getting laid.....finally.

Zechs gave a husky laugh......he was definitely getting some.

He finally noticed the smell of ambrosia....also known as coffee. Duo and coffee..../shiver/

Duo bounced down the stairs, debating for a moment on whether he should slide down the banister or not. He decided not when his hand caught a splinter....ouch, thankfully, the wound healed quickly.....he cringed when he thought what would of happened if he had of slid down the banister......all males in vicinity cross their legs

He pranced....

Duo- excuse me? I don't prance.....I strut!

ahem

He strutted down the stairs, the smell of bacon and coffee jump starting his senses.

Heero was sitting at the table already, along with Quatre. Heero was a computer whiz, but couldn't figure out cheese whiz, and Quatre........he was a lost cause. Trowa could actually cook, and Wufei as well. As for himself.....he could boil eggs......sometimes.

He plopped down in his chair, rested his head in his hands, staring at Heero, who was just sitting there, minding his own business, and doing nothing.

Huh.

Duo blinked.

Heero blinked.

Quatre was staring at Trowa's ass while he cooked.

Blink.

Blink.

Stare.

Eyes go wide.

Snicker.

Stare.

Tries to remove foot from lap.

Flexes toes.

Stare.

Coughs.

Everyone stares at Trowa who is currently enjoying himself. He served up the food. Seating caused another problem. See, there're only five pilots, therefore, only five chairs. Four out of those five are being occupied, leaving either Wufei or Zechs with no chair. Duo, gets an evil grin, and offers Wufei his chair. Wufei looks for a woopiecushion, tack, pink-paint paint ball, fart machine, or something along those lines. Satisfied that the chair has not been tampered with, he sat down slowly, afraid the legs would give or something...or maybe he was just sore.

Now, Duo was still standing.

The problem was solved quickly enough.

He sat in Heero's lap.

No one thought that shade of red existed. Or that many curse words either.


	7. Beat Bum Pulse Break

Heero liked to think himself as a calm, rational soldier. But when a braided god sits in your lap, the one that has been giving you wet dreams for awhile, all bets are off. Dr. J /never/ trained him for this…….thank god!

Now Heero had one of two options;

A get up, as in standing

B Omae o Korsu

C deer in headlights.

….

C is what happened, and not by choice…..for about, 30 secounds.

"Maxwell…" Heero growled. Sexy.

Duo blinked innocently up at him. that cute little 'I-am-a-child-that-has-never-done-wrong-don't-hurt-me-I'm-Bambi-and-cute' face.

It didn't work.

Heero pulled Duo from his lap and promply sat him on the table so he could get up.

He forgot his laptop was there as well.

Can you say crunch?

-More soon I promise!


	8. In a nutshell,

There are few things that could truly piss Heero Yuy off, or reduce him to a twitch, the closest thing to crying. Having his laptop smashed was one of them.

Duo had turned an unhealthy shade of white, Wufei was trying not to laugh, or cough when Zechs's hand got a little too friendly with his pant strings. Quatre was trying to hide under the table, while Trowa was trying to scoot out of the kitchen.

Heero twitched. His laptop, his first gift, trusted tool, container of all of his memorabilia's, had crunched.

Potato chips crunched, cereal crunched, Duo's underwear crunched, his laptop wasn't suppose to make that sound!

Duo really wanted to run. His fear, him being immortal or not, made him stay right where he was.

"Duo..." Heero's growl made everyone in the room still. "Omea o Korsu" (I will kill you)

"Now now Heero, no need to be irrational…it was an accident. You put me up there! Don't reach for the gun….where do you /hide/ that thing? Heero, calm down, be rational…please? Eep!" Duo had jumped off the table and proceeded to try to run.

* * *

2.5 seconds latter, Duo decided that his long hair was no longer to be used as a leash. He was currently on the couch typing in his banking codes to repair Heero's laptop. He grumbled something about Heero not wanting to lose his porn sites. A rough tug on his braid made him work quicker as he notice the gun being pointed at his precious braid. The other boys sweat dropped at the display, sighing as the transaction was finally complete. Now all they had to do was get it repaired.

Too bad Trowa's laptop beeped at that moment.

Wufei sniffed, opening the laptop up. Dr. J's not-so-pretty face popped up.

"Your location has been compromised. Your new location and mission parameters are being sent now. You are not to move from this directed spot until notified. Do not contact anyone unless location compromised. Zechs, you are, for the time being, to follow until we figure out /what/ to do with you mutter damn Wufei won't let me do anything mutter End transition" the screen returned to its normal desktop: A large picture of Quatre in a pink teddy.

A few coughs and nosebleeds were accompanied until Trowa started to download the information.

A collective groan was heard as they read to mission outline.

A boarding school.


	9. Beat Bum Pulse Break Free

A boarding school.

A fucking boarding school.

Duo wanted to shoot himself.

A boarding school.

…. A boarding school!

He twitched. A boarding school, and a private one at that. Meaning snobs, preps, jocks, and all other rich asses.

And…. Relena, the pink princess herself. The pilots wanted to die, just poof away. Zechs thanked his lucky stars Relena didn't know he was her brother. He'd have to kill himself, the only honorable thing to do. Well, maybe not kill himself, but go into hiding with his Dragon. …… all alone…. with only themselves as comfort…BRING IT ON RELENA!

Blinking out of his fantasy he noticed that the gundam boys had started packing. Heero was already done, having been living out off his duffle bag anyways, Duo seemed to be having the most problems. Then again, who wouldn't? His braid kept getting stuck in his zipper. Zechs winced in sympathy.

Finally, they were all packed. Zechs thought he might of needed clothes, but relised that the school had uniforms.

Wufei in a uniform…………thank you god!

Various other members of the house hold were thinking the same thing, only with different people being their target.

Loading up into a 'barrowed' van, the headed towards there new destination.

Hell……….erm school.

-

* * *

other chapters won't come in too fast, I have finals :Þ 


	10. Duo Maxwell, Shinigami!

There were 3 things in the world that Duo hated

Relena

School

Relena……………..and Dr. J, but he was a given

After spending approx. 63 minutes in the )(#)()&) principal's office, he was thinking of demoting Relena to 2nd and School to first.

'I mean Christ, how long does it take to get 6 schedules, uniforms, and the key to our rooms! They should be ready by now in a )(# folder!' While Duo didn't have a lot of patience, he could usually wait at least ten minutes before becoming pissed. However, there was one miniature problem.

Spandex….

That and Heero's smell. He was either in hell or heaven, and didn't want to leave.

Spandex

Hides

Nothing

'Thank you! I forgive you for all those horrible things that have happened to me. Heero in spandex right next to me makes up for it!' Duo was very………happy.

Wufei wasn't. You see, right before they had left, Zechs had done something unjust…the result was…he was wearing noting underneath his pants…and silk itches!

Zechs, on the other hand, was in Duo's bliss like world. You see, he knew Wufei's predicament, and loved it.

And poor Quatre was picking up all theses emotions.

The little angel was a minute away from dragging Trowa into the janitor's closet and seeing if floor wax was a suitable substitute for lube.

Thank god the office door opened.

Hehe, floor wax.

Ahem, anyways,

The principle was a snooty man, with a pointed nose, oily hair and….&#(! He looked just like Snape from Harry Potter, okay? Look it up on google. He was, however, in a black suit that had the school crest on it.

Without a word, he handed the folders containing their room numbers, classes, list of phone numbers and what not. They had waited in that god-forsaken office for over an hour for a five-minute passing of the folder.

Duo wanted to curse the man; thankfully Quatre was holding him back. Trowa, surprisingly, twitched. Heero could give a damn, while Wufei was going into a justice rant…instead he squeaked. Damn puberty.

Duo thought this was funnier then that time Heero had fallen into pink paint during a mission and was covered in the junk. (This was inspired from a story in which Heero managed to fall into Relena's pink limo paint. I'll post the story if I could remember what it was. Give me a yell if you remember and I'll update a bonus scene or something.)

Hell, even Trowa chuckled.

"Ah, my little dragon isn't little anymore" Zechs all but cooed.

Wufei mumbled something about never being little.

The secretary, frazzled, slammed the door behind them, followed by downing half of her whiskey.


	11. Hold me,

W00t! I passed my finals……….all of 'em. Pass out as she updates

* * *

Duo wanted to whistle as he looked into the boarding rooms. 

"This place is fancier than a casino hotel! We even have a mini-fridge! Separate rooms, and ooooh a really big bathtub! I've died and gone to heaven! Halleluiah, praise the lord, I am saved!"

"I thought you didn't believe in god, Maxwell 1" Wufei's voice was a low mummer against Duo's continuous praise of the bathroom.

"I don't believe in him. I know him. There's a difference. Believing is when you stick with it when you have no proof, while knowing is actually knowing without a doubt." Duo's voice was one of those annoying I-got-an-A+-and-you-only-got-an-A, childish voices. Duo completed the statement when he stuck his tongue out.

Wufei's eye twitched.

Duo prepared for a justice rant.

Wufei decided to get Maxwell back.

Oh, and how he did.

"I'm going to go test the mattress with Zechs. If you want to use that tongue, feel free to clean the toilets. Ja!"

"Trowa, how long has he been standing there like that?"

"I don't know little one."

"I think I saw him blink"

"Don't poke him, you might shatter him."

"But Trowa, he might catch a chill."

" /Sigh/ I'll get him to move……. /mutter/ damn Bambi eyes"

"Thank you Trowa."

"Quick Duo, Heero's typing on his computer naked!"

"What, really?" -Zoom-

"Trowa?"

"Hm?"

"Is that true?"

"Nope."

"Pity"

"………..Yeah"

"Trowa?"

"Yes little one?"

"Want to see if we can beat Wufei and Zechs?"

"………..Yeah grin"

"Yeah…….?"

"Master"

"Good boy. I'll reward you latter."

"Thank you master"

/Wicked grin/

* * *

1If I get any religious flames I will laugh so hard! Sorry it took me so long; mom had a medical procedure, finals, band, maths, and all that fun shit got in the way. Don't worry, no one can make me stop this story! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! 

Review, suggest, whatever! I just want to get e-mail! (Hey, at least I'm honest!)


	12. I'm not a real child

Yo Mama and The Postman( )

You'll get no religious flames from us. We will flame you for fanfic

neglect.

The Postman takes out the citation stamp:Too much time passes between

chapters. Heck we'd completely forgotten about this story... (STAMP)

Yo Mama: There. You have been written up. Don't let it happen again.

/bows head/ yes 'em. This quick enough

I love you reviewers!

* * *

Wufei had just come out of the shower when hurricane Maxwell stole his towel. Zechs, who had just opened the door to let him into their shared room, smirked and dragged him in.

Zechs was beginning to like Duo's timing…..along with Wufei.

Meanwhile, Duo was cursing his luck. He had missed his naked Heero…..But he was sitting in just his spandex….wet. Duo officially loved showers. A lot. And he loved what he could do in them.

A wet Heero, in spandex a once again stupefied Duo.

Heero, finally figuring out that Duo wasn't doing anything, gave the braided baka look # 33 – What-are-you-doing-bothering-me-again-and-standing-there-like-a-fool-shouldn't-you-be-typing-a-mission-report-…..again!

Duo finally snapped out of his ogling…damn.

"I was….going to explore the grounds.." 'Great save! GO me! But I need a reason to be in the room…' "do you wanna go with me" 'Better, now to make him want to go..' "To check the perimeter?" 'Score! Maxwell- 6 Yuy- 3 Trowa -5 Wufei- 2 Quatre- 32…little angel my ass. Angel of the apocalypse more like it.

Heero gave a little "hn" but since he started to get dressed in something less….yummy, er, noticeable, Duo took it as ''Why sure Duo, I would love to take a walk with you while planning the utter destruction of OZ.'' Who needed some one to carry on a conversation with you when you could do it yourself?

* * *

Has anyone noticed the fun chapter titles?

review cause I like your e-mails and reading your fun and sarcastic comments so that I can laugh. More soon.


	13. Hold me, Love me,

From: Cerulean Waters ( http/ )

I love how your story is going, and I as far as I know, the story that

you mentioned earlier about Heero falling into the Relena's limo paint

is called 'Pretty in Pink' but I dont know who it's by (I love it

anyways). Keep writing!

There you go people, so go read that story, its hilarious!

Duo groaned as the fates laughed at him. Not only had Heero made him check all of the school grounds, but they had run into that Peacecrap, er, Peacecraft girl. Hehe, Relena PizzaCrust.

"Heerooooo! Oh, Heero, I knew you couldn't stay away, we are..." Duo tuned out the rest when she started her we-are-destined-to-be-together-forever-my-prince-speech.

"Gag me," he murmured under his breathe to no one. Heero gave a silent snort next to him. Duo thought he heard a whispered 'amen', but wasn't positive.

"Oh, hello. Who's your friend Heero?" Duo had been introduced to Relena more times than he cared to count, and she still didn't remember him….you'd think she would with the shooting incident and all, but noooooo.

Duo saw Heero's trigger finger twitch. Why had he stopped Heero from killing her the first time again? Oh, right, peace.

"His name is Duo, Relena. My best friend?"

"Of course. The L2 street rat, I remember now!" Relena's cheery voice dripped with honey.

Heero's fist flexed. He really wanted to kill her.

"Sorry Princess, but me and Heero have to go. Mission and all. See you later" in hell, Duo mentally finished, practically dragging Heero away.

Duo's fist flexed. He really wanted to kill her.

"Why, why does she stalk you? Just tell her to go buy a vibrator or something! Anything! Invite her to a Foursome between you, Zechs, and Wufei! Maybe it'll gross her out enough that she'll leave you alone! Stop wearing spandex! I don't care what you have to do, but get rid of her! Please!" Duo was getting desperate. Relena was driving him slowly towards genocide….er homicide.

"Hn."

"Oh yeah, that's gonna work! Where's your mission planning now, hm?"

and I got to cut it there, storm is about to make me lose power, more soon!


	14. A womb of glass,

"Relena isn't a mission, she's a disaster." Heero huffed.

Blink

Blink Blink

"…..Dude, did you just make a joke!" Duo's face split into a wide smile, eyes huge.

"…. The perimeter is secure, we can return to our dorms until further actions are needed."

"/Sigh/ go ahead, I'm going to enjoy the weather…unless you want to join me?" Duo turned his 'bambi eyes' ® up all the way, blinking at Heero.

/ twitch / 'Who in all the nine hells could resist that!'

"Hn." and Heero sat down.

Meanwhile, Relena was fuming in her own little world of hate.

'That sluts trying to take Heero away from me!'

'He's an obstacle' a voice hissed, the same one that had made her almost shoot that woman.

'No, he's just a friend'

'Heero seems to think more of him'

'NO!'

'Yes…he will use Heero'

'NO! GO AWAY!'

'He will destroy your one love'

'no no no no!'

'Destroy him'

'…'

'We must save our love'

'must save…'

'CRUSH HIM!'

'yes'

'For Heero'

'for Heero'

"' For Heero we will destroy him'" Relena's insane laugher reached the ears of the other voice. Blond hair swished as the manipulator sauntered off.


	15. Hold me, Love me, Care for me,

Duo stopped in his tracks suddenly, head cocked, and a blank look on his face.

"Duo? Something wrong?" Quatre sounded concerned. After their meeting with Relena, Duo and Heero agreed to return to their room. Because of such short notice they where situated in a large room, sort of like a commons. Their four doors leading to their separate rooms. Two bathrooms and a kitchen completed the set. It looked more like an apartment then a dorm, but who was he to complain?

"Hm? Ah, no. Just thought I heard something." Duo gave Quatre a reassuring smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just could of sworn I heard Trowa calling for you." Duo waited 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0

"Oh! I have to get going Duo, classes and all, bye." Duo wanted to snicker. Classes didn't start until tomorrow, and he hadn't heard a thing. Payback 1.

"DUO! KISAMA! YOU DISHONORABLE CUR!" Wufei had found the pink thongs that Duo had used to replace his usual white boxers. Payback 2. Now he only needed to get Trowa back. Shinigami's eyes glowed with unholy delight.

Duo should have been the God of Pranks, but hey, he enjoyed his job

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Relena was seething in her own hate inside of the luxurious suite the school provided for her. She could care less that those who had gotten scholarships from orphanages, or disabled clinics had stayed there. The thought that the bed she was sleeping in had been touched by such…..such…filth made her sick. She had demanded a new bed, still in the package so she knew it was in fact, new, was sent up to her room and set up when it reached her approval. After 13 mattress and 2 hours of installing, she was exhausted from dealing the idiots already.

Sitting down and the full ebony desk that was engraved with her full name on it and winding Celtic knots, she pulled out a special parchment and $50 pen1 imported from France. She began writing her letter to Heero. Sighing, she knew her prince would appreciate the letter as to the company of that annoying….gutter rat!

When the five page letter2 was completed, she folded into and placed into a sickly pink colored envelope. She sealed the letter closed with perfume, which gave a rather….string scent. Kissing the envelope, she hurriedly went to place it in the student's P.O. Boxes located in the main hallway. Girls weren't allowed in the boys' dorms, and this was much more romantic anyway.

As the letter made a soft plop3 into the bottom of the P.O. Box, she realized she had forgotten to put Heero's name on the outside.

"Oops…..Well, Heero will know it's to him when he recognizes my scent." and Relena all but skipped away.

I never understood why people by such expensive pens, when you can get a pen that will last as long, if not longer, and write just as well, for far, far less.

If an email or letter or a &(#& annoying note is over a paragraph (5 sentences) long, I don't bother reading it.

I love that sound when you drop mail into a mailbox or something similar!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Trowa was going to _kill_ someone. He had been given the usually easy task of retrieving mail. Junk mail, he could handle. Bombs, no problem. Pranks, easily dealt with. Traps, he easily defuse without a wince. But when he opened the mail box and that foul stench assaulted him, he couldn't help his gagging or coughing.

'Dear god, did something DIE in there!' Trowa was seriously wondering if he should touch whatever in gods' name it was.

'I hope that's just a stink bomb.' using the sleeve of his turtleneck, he grabbed the letter that practically _dripped_ the stench.

Holding the horrid thing out in front of him, he sprinted back to the room, holding his breath all the way.

"Please Trowa, tell me we can leave here! Relena is looking for Zechs and he refuses to come out of the bathroom!" Wufei looked very rumpled and stressed……then he caught a whiff of the letter.

"Oh sweet Justice and Nataku, what is that horrid smell? The Bog of Eternal Stench (GO LABYRINTH!)" Wufei looked positively green.

Trowa and Wufei could swear they saw the letter emanate a green haze that penetrated the rooms. Zechs, in his bathroom haven, whimpered, and muttered something about Relena's hormonally stench.

Duo finally burst out of his room, along with a frazzled blond who looked faint. "Hey Heero, something in the mail for you."

"Baka, it smells just like that invitation I ripped up." Heero bravely took the letter, recognized it was in fact, from Relena, and doused it in water. He then contented himself, by hanging on the kitchen wall and throwing kitchen knives, forks, sporks, tongs, and other sharp kitchen object at the letter………even Zechs participated after Wufei bribed him out with promises of a game called 'battle ship'….in a whole new manner…..or should I say hole knew.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

sorry for the delay, I had end of the year finals. done and summer, so I should be more able to update!


	16. Empathic child of the desert

whoever told me i uploaded chap 9 twice- THANK YOU!

Tortured Artist( )

awesome fic so far, but gives puppy face longer chapters blink

blink please?

AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NOT THE PUPPY EYES! MUST RESIST….I'll see what I can do hun, k?

From: Serenity Maxwell ( http/ )

yay summer! i still have this last week to get through. i look forward

to an update as i love this story!

Thanks for being such a loyal reader!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It had been at least a week since Relena had delivered that letter to Heero. She was getting a bit worried when not only was she not getting a reply, but when Heero changed his schedule so that he no longer had any classes with her.

She couldn't understand why…..It was that L2 gutter whore's entire fault anyways.

/Flashback/

Picture this if you will;

Literature Class, 2nd period, 10:00 am, room 203, no air conditioning, PMSing teacher named Mrs. Burman1, 3rd floor, approximant temp 85F……..F standing for fucking hot.

Duo Maxwell is sitting in a small classroom under these conditions, with a Relena Piece-o-crap, Change2 Wu-man, Sex3, Quatre Wenner, Frowa Barton, and Heero Yu-who-y.

Welcome to, the Duo zone……..

Duo grinned, proudly showing his cough literature creational masterpiece…….Poor Quatre actually choked when he read the names. The teacher walked out, presumably to make copies.

That's when the fur began to fly…….in G forces.

1 I had a teacher named this…fucking bitch too

2 yes, I did all the names on purpose like that…or should I say, Duo did

3 when I first watched gundam wing, I was just flipping through some channels. I heard Noin say, what I thought, 'Lord Sex'. I stayed tune to see if I was right. 3 episodes latter, I was hooked and had learned it was Zechs, not sex.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Relena had looked over to see what the fuss was about. Looking at the piece of paper, she was horrified to see her name butchered in such a revolting way. Quickly, she snatched the paper up, out raged by his disrespect.

"Mr. Maxwell! I didn't realize you were low enough to stoop to such, such…"

"Outta fancy words princess?" Duo gave a lazy draw and smile. By now the whole class was watching.

"I should of known a low life like yourself would stay at the level you seem to enjoy, street trash. What a joke. I know about the Maxwell Church, I bet that priest is rolling in his grave when he realized you took his name. You probably started that fire in the first place. You, Duo Maxwell, are nothing but a low life, scum sucking crack"

Everyone was muted at the sight of Heero Yuy bitch slapping Relena Peacecraft.

"Leave. Now" Heero's voice was ice.

"But, but" Relena couldn't comprehend it.

"Now. I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Ever. Again. Go." He was talking through clenched teeth, and not at all pleased.

Stunned, Relena watched him walk away.

…Along with the other gundam pilots.

/End flashback/

Well, Relena would have her day.

"Hello, this is Relena Peacecraft, may I speak to Lady Une?" After all, Heero had only done that to make sure Duo didn't betray him. She would remove that obstacle, soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ok peps, pick:

longer chaps, longer updating periods

shorter chaps, shorter updating periods.

tell me which

Lots o love


	17. Hold me, Love me, Care for me, Touch me,

Lady-Frisselle ( http/ )

I love this story and I was wondering. Is Relena going to die a most

painful death? If so can I do it. Pretty please...

_Maybe I'll put you in there as the gun or something….._

From: BadScorpio ( http/ )

I will admit that at first I was wary about reading this story...but

now I'm glad I did! It is so hilarious and I can't help but to love the

way you write it. Please update very soon!

_WOOT! THANK YOU! glomp_

**_all others that talked to me: THANK YOU

* * *

_**

Duo had finally gained his third revenge, on one Trowa Barton.

While Trowa was still deep asleep, tucked in his bed, the braided pilot had snuck into Trowa's hair supplies. He replaced the hair spray with spray on hair dye- glow in the dark- that also had starch in it. The gel was replaced with a gel that was a natural aphrodisiac to anyone who smelt it. The final touch was when he replaced his turtle necks and jeans with harem garbs.

They didn't see Trowa for three days, and Quatre for two.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzz

Duo had no idea what the hell was happening…which wasn't anything new.

"How did OZ find us?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. From their radio transmissions, it sounds like they had a tip off from a student…a girl. There isn't a name or anything else that might tip us off." Quatre sighed regrettably. He'd keep looking, they had time.

"I think I know whom, I'll be right back" Zechs gave his lover a kiss on the check, causing Wufei to blush, before he strode purposely out the door.

Slipping soundlessly out the door after Zechs, Duo was but a shadow.

Heero's eyebrow quirked when he noticed the two's disappearance. 'I don't want them to get caught,' Heero reasoned with himself as he slipped out of the dorm room, 'that's all. It's not like I'm worried or anything…'

Quatre gave Trowa a knowing smile when the door clicked shut for a third time, Wufei's chuckle giving a faint acknowledgment of the observation.

1234565432123456543212345654321

Zechs was about to rip his sister a new one, but he knew that in order for her to admit to anything, he would have to be….civil.

Damn it.

So, as the order went, Relena was looking for Heero, who was looking for Duo, who was looking for Zechs, who was looking for Relena.

And since this is a plot point, Heero ran into Relena first. Poor, poor boy.

For once, he was glad he risked bring his gun, Lady Frisselle, on the school's campus.

"Oh Heero! I'm so glad you're here! Don't worry about Oz, they don't know you're here, they just know about Duo! Isn't that great! You don't have to protect him so he stays loyal to you anymore! We can be together now! Ano, Heero, are you ok? Your face is really red…"

"Relena. I. Don't. Love. You." Why can't I kill her? Oh, yeah peace.

"Wha-" He could tell she just wasn't comprehending.

"Relena, I'm gay. I like other guys. I don't like girls. Besides, I keep you alive for peace, nothing else. Leave me alone. I never want to see you again!"

"You think I'm an idiot don't you? Well I know more than you think I do! I know Zechs is my brother! I know he's gay! Him and that Wufei are together! He won't leave him, I asked. So I disowned him! I know the only reason your doing this is because of that hussy Duo! Well, if I can't have you, no one can!" With that, she lunged at Heero, her screech deafening.

Zechs and Duo found them, Relena standing over a crippled Heero, laughing like a mad man.

And Duo say red.

Sprinting towards the pair, he tackled Relena before she could do anymore damage. Quickly putting her in a headlock, he motioned for Zechs to check over Heero.

"You can't kill Desperation, Death." Duo looked at Relena, her eyes glowing a bright blue, swirling with its hate and insanity.

"Goddess of Desperation" Duo hissed.

Relena chuckled, "You'll never stop me! I've sealed my victory!" A shot rang out, and her body became motionless, the mad smile still on her face.

Shocked, Duo looked toward the direction the shot had come from, seeing Heero with his gun grimly clutched in his hand.

"A mad princess doesn't make peace. Another can go in her place."

Duo nodded, knowing it was far from over. …you can't kill desperation, only change its form.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Deep within the bowls of the fiery earth, purple eyes became enlightened with the happenings on the surface. But the realm in which the person lived needed help before it could give any.

It would bring Duo back, along with the others.


	18. A space heart is my burden alone

Keep my mailbox full with review, and I'll give you guys you fix.

Lady-Frisselle-  glad you enjoyed that

Lost-Remebrance-  glad you couldn't wait!

Blue Bunny2- yes bow to my uberness!…..seriously, get off my carpet, you'll get rug burns D

Liz Rosema- Thank you for reading it!

Arialee- PWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! You're insane, I like that.

Dk-joy- **wide eyes** I'm cool?

Serenity Maxwell- tsk tsk tsk, I only give out spoilers when tempted with food

Black dog goddess suiyou-  you're name is a mouth full. Had to retype its like 5 times. Its always good when something you did is damn……right? I mean, just look at hover….did I mention I'm going purely on night quill right now? ………swirly colors…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx look mommy, I made a corset!

The G-boys were more than releaved when they received a message from the mad five saying that they were to return to safe house 3b2br immediately and await further instructions. They also had to find another person to represent the cause which Relena was no longer able to lead.

They didn't realize it was all a cleaver trap set by a violet-eyed devil.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz look daddy, I mad a zipper!

Reaching the coordinates sent to their navigational systems, the crew was shocked to see that where the house was suppose to be, was only a large crater and dust.

The temperature was so hot, you could see the heat rising off of the ground.

"Ah. It feels like home…except no sand….and a big crater." Quatre inhaled the humid air.

"I'm not sleeping in a carter!" Wufei managed to sputter.

They all stared at the crater, trying not to doubt the mad 5's sanity.

….

"I have to pee." Duo managed to get out.

"Hn." Heeronese for: Use a tree, baka.

Sighing, Duo finally had a revelation.

"Hey! What if it's in the ground!"

"Could be possible. It wouldn't hurt to look." Zech's smooth voice joined the other text.

Trowa, since I haven't mentioned him yet, took the first cautious step forward.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv ooh, vampire teeth

Violet eyes danced in amusement. All she had to do now was get them there without much of a fuss.

She had a perfect idea how.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss French Braid!

After much searching, all the boys collapsed in the center to the crater, exhausted from their futile search to find a switch or something.

Soon, the boys fell asleep in fatigued slumber.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll ooooh, barcode

"Ohhh, I feel hung over." Duo moaned, clutching his head.

"Allah, no wonder my people don't drink" Quatre curled up into a little ball, clutching Trowa's sweater between his fists.

"Weakling…ohh" Wufei was tempted to let his hair out if it relieved some of the tension in his aching skull.

"I feel like that time Relena spilt her perfume in my room.." Zechs clutched his head.

Heero winced in sympathy, squinting his eyes against the pain.

Trowa: .

"Where are we?" Heero finally noticed the strange surroundings.

The bed which they laid upon was a plush velvet down mattress. The comforters were a dark red, matching the lush carpets. The walls were decorated with vast traipses dedicating what they assumed, was hell. Demons were dancing around corpses and laughing skeletons frolicked in blood colored fields.

The room was hot, very hot, containing no windows. A single cheery wood chest of drawers with matching desk and table/chairs adorned the room.

"If this is an Oz cell, lock me up." Wufei mumbled under his breathe. He quickly regretted it when Zechs got a 'look' in his eyes.

"Oh shit." Duo recognized his surroundings.

"Duo? Where are we?" Quatre mumbled through Trowa's sweater.

"Home"


	19. Hold me, Love me, Touch me, sooth me,

"What do you mean, home? I thought you were an orphan" Quatre muffled from Trowa's sweater. 'Mmmm, laundry detergent. God I love the way bounce smells! And soap! They should bottle it!' God, but Quatre had fluffy thoughts. Coughs up cotton ball

"Yeah, and you also thought he was human." Wufei's dry remark earned him a pinch from Zechs, who was getting The Couch™ thanks to that little move.

"Duo Maxwell was, er, is an orphan. Shinigami isn't." Duo's headache, along with everyone else's, was fast leaving, thankfully.

"Oh. So where are we?" Quatre had that cute little confused look.

"Home"

"…Where is home?" Wufei was getting annoyed fast.

"Um…. where the heart is!"

"Twitch And where is your heart!"

"…Currently in my throat…"

"AND SOON TO HAVE YOU BALLS AS NEXT-DOOR NEIGHBORS!"

"Eep! I need those to reproduce!"

"Oh god. Maxwell reproducing. Oh Nataku no. I never thought of that…I hope you're gay and unable to reproduce."

"Well…"

"Duo, stop changing the subject. Where. Are. We." Wow Heero! You spoke a whole sentence! Good bitch. OW! He bit me! That #$&! bit me!

"Well, you see Heero…"

"Welcome to Hell. The Queen wishes you to see her now. Follow me please." Quatre almost fainted. A devil stood before them. It looked like the Greek god Pan, only red. And angry. And evil. And, and…..yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I need to find more letters that do cool designs..

In hell's chamber….man, that sounds like a country song.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

And for the hell of it, here's a short funny story that I was thinking about.

Quatre could handle many things.

He could handle the fact that he had to go undercover in yet another school.

He could handle the fact that he had to dress as a girl.

He could handle the fact that the others would be there to witness his transformation.

He could handle the fact that Catherine was going to help him.

That was not why he was running like a scared girl with only his boxers on.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAGGER WIELDING PSYCHO CARNIVAL NAZI!"

No, the reason he was using Trowa as a human shield was quit simple. It was something that most women must go through.

"THEY USED HOT WAX AS A METHOD OF TORTURE IN MEDIEVAL TIMES! AND YOU WANT TO PUT IT ON MY CROTCH AND LEGS! OH HELL NO!" Bikini waxing.

Quatre hated summer.

And now to your regularly scheduled programming.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

In Hell's Chamber….

"Hell!" Wufei hissed.

"Eh hehehe…"Duo was sweating bullets, and it wasn't from the brimstone.

"Duo! Darling! Welcome home my little baby boy of chaos!" A woman stood from the throne. She had long black hair, stunning violet eyes and a physic to die for! Her elfin features resembled Duo, yet her coloring was paler and more…eternal. An unnatural glow illuminated her surrounding presence. All in all, she looked like a mom.

"Er, hi mom! How's hell treating you?"….Gods if I said that to /my/ mom….. shiver 

"Not so good my dear. That's why I asked you here you see…"

"MOM?" Zechs.

"BABY BOY!" Quatre

"Hn!" Heero

twitch Wufei

/.O this is suppose to be Trowa.

"Oh my. You didn't explain it to them, did you?" Duo's mom got that concerned mother's face that we all know and fear.

"Didn't have time. You're minion summoned us right after the teleport lag wore off." Duo was obviously annoyed.

"Oh. Well, lets discuss it over tea."

"Tea! Where!" Poor Quatre, still trying to get over the addiction.


	20. And yet

I belive someone asked if Duo had any siblings that were goddesses. Well, that answer is quit simple. Yeah! Solo! And all the gods are related in some beliefs. But I really haven't thought into that one yet….maybe I'll put it into the story some how?

nightquilisgood nightquilisgood nightquilisgood nightquilisgood nightquilisgood

"It's so good to finally meet a fellow tea taster! Oh Duo! You have such nice friends! And they're all so lovely looking! Exquisite! I'm so glad my baby boy has some true friends!" Duo's mother absolutely gushed.

"Ah, pardon me Madame, but why are we here in such lovely company?" 'Okay Zechs, this is the devil. Be smooth and calm…' Zechs silently couched himself.

"Oh! How rude of me! Where are my manners! I'm ¥ô¿Þ, but you can call me Mom. You see, there's been a large problem lately. I can't fix it, seeing as I can never leave here! Oh, Duo, you're too thin, have some cookies!" Mom slid a plate of chocolate peanut butter cookies over to Duo…..Look, I'm hungry, okay/munches on health food/ bastard

"There seems that a rather large number of angels have turned…um, corrupt. See, there sending innocents here and faking their records! I had a child sent here the other day! A child! That's barbaric! The devils can't fight them without an all out war! I need proof before I can take them to Duo's father…god that is…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Pause!" Wufei looked at Duo, "You're father is god?"

"Or my mother. Since they're both genderless. But he usually refers to himself as male. The whole period thing and all. Mother is better when it comes to PMS, since she has an outlet." Duo waved his hand vaguely around.

"Oh dear Nataku…" Wufei whimpered.

"Oh, she's not here. Would you like to meet her?" Mom asked sweetly.

"Merian? I can see my wife, Merian?" (I have no idea if that's how you spell her name.)

"No, Nataku! You can see Nataku if you want. I'm sure you'll meet her and your wife in heaven. Merian spends a lot of time around her you know. Constantly watching over you. I swear, with the temper that girl has, she would make an exulant fire demon! She was so happy when you finally got together with Zechs! Her and Nataku practically made out in the viewing hall. That's where they watch you all, in the viewing hall. It was so raunchy! Made my millennia…"

"My wife….is…..with….and saw….and…./whimper/ mommy" poor Wufei.

"Oh, she watches you too! Your mother, father, brother, sister…all of L-5 really. I swear! Your master never leaves! Oh dear, I think he passed out."

"/sigh/ mom, when will you learn?" Duo massaged is head.

"Learn what? I quite enjoy watching Trowa and Quatre myself. Who knew Trowa was like that? 'It's always the quiet ones', your father says. Well, Wufei isn't quiet at all! And his love life is like pornography! I mean seriously! I didn't know you could do half those positions!"

By now, Wufei was foaming at the mouth and Zechs looked between smug and embarrassed. /snort/ more like I'm bare assed.

"Oh god! I didn't need that visual! Get out of my head! Bad thoughts. Bad Duo!" Duo was banging his head on the table, trying to get the mental images to stop assaulting his brain.

"What's this mission you needed done?" Heero was perky….well as perky as he got.

"You watch us?" Trowa was twitching as Quatre managed to squeak his inquiry outof his hyperventilating self.

"Well I do get bored. What else is there to do? Oh and the mission is quit simple. I need you to gather evidence that a large group of angels are fortifying innocents into hell. Really, I'm the devil, but I'm also a mother. Which is over half the reason I got this job, but still! Children! Honestly! I had a four year old here for a supposed mass murder! The poor thing couldn't life a gun, let alone commit mass murder!"

"Mission Accepted"

"…I hate it when he says that." Duo began massaging his temples.

Sploorch sploorch sploorch sploorch sploorch sploorch sploorch sploorch sploorch

I don't remember how to say mission accepted in Japanese. And mom is based off my mother who rambles so much she could make the word 'is' into a paragraph. I don't get spankings, I get lectures. The shortest one was 1hr 15min.


	21. add worship me to title 19

Meiran. or Meilan ok, thanks

Shinigamistshinigamistshinigamistshinigamistshinigamistshinigamistshinigamist

"So, to make sure I have this right, let's review this.

1. Quatre will be the distraction and inside man.

2. Trowa will sneak in where the files are kept and plant a recorder.

3. Heero is going to go to the record room and make copies of all the original files and plant something that will monitor and record everything done on the computers and record everything on the security cameras planted throughout the facility.

4. Wufei will plant cameras and try to find out anything from the other angels.

5. Zechs, dear god, you will be speaking to my father about the suspicions.

6. And I, I will be crawling throughout the facility and planting recorders, both voice and imaging.

Let's pray this works, no pun intended" Duo looked at the map of the facility. It was a regular mission impossible. One complete level, full with hidden doors, traps, and lots of security filled each corridor. In order for personnel to walk around the hall, which was sectioned off by magnetic lockable steel doors, they had to have a special adaptor that left off a 'safe' signal. This shut off all traps in a 5 ft. radius, allowing the carrier to walk safely.

Heaven it maybe, hell it was to get in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ohh, Greek pillars!

I'm writing to inform you about a new rule the Webmaster of has imposed: they've forbidden us to answer the reviews. Yep,  
you're reading correctly.

At first, it was believed that this was just a rumor,  
but some days ago a writer friend was punished because she answered her reviews in the chapters of the fic.

Many people think this is very unfair because that's the only way we have to communicate with our readers. It's the only way they can know we read their reviews; we read new opinions and make friends.  
We don't like this new rule, and we're writing to ask your help.

It's very easy. We're making a list of people who are against this new prohibition. To collaborate,  
you just have to add you user name and email address so that they'll be sure we haven't written up unknown names just to fill up the space.

Easy, isn't it? If you agree with us, add your user name and e-mail down below. Then send this to all your friends at until it reaches 200.  
When it has 200 names, send it to (and to please! just to know how many people supports us)

Thanks for your help! Together we'll hopefully made a change at because this is a web site for fans who are looking to have fun, reading and writing, and a part of that is the reviews and the answers, right?

If you've already received this, please forgive.

(Please, copy and paste this, DON'T FORWARD)

1. Karla ('Mione) >2. Luadica. >3. Ginny-Forever >4. Nobuchan ( >5. Ghani17 ( >6.Afroditacoral ( )  
>7. Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F. ( >8. Misato Kat chan ( >9. Atori-Chan ( >10. Nayru Duchelle ( >11. Sailor-chan ( >12. BISHOUJO-HENTAI  
>href" >29. Dioney-Yenoid ( >30. MMTXDMB ( >31. GaBo0 ( >32. KaroL Galatea Silver ( >33. Evil vampire teddy bear ( >34. whiteangelviv ( >35. Dragonneko383 ( )  
>36. VampyreMistress99 ( >37. Kagome1514( >38. Hikaru Hayashi ( >39. Seto's Princess ( >40. Ikura and her Anime Plushies ( >41. Kyo's Little Koneko ( >42. Lady Samurai ( >43. Staryday ( >44. Shinigami's Shadow ( >45. Hoshiko Megami >46. samisweet >47. Phoenix Bakura >48. Tenshi no Yupiteru >49. Silver Tsukino >50. Hoshi Gin Tsuki >51. TsukinoGoddess >52.Stoic-Girl-of-Anime-Fantasy >53.Unknown dark Priestess >54.Serenity Maxwell >55. JoWashington

and if i get suspended for this, it was worth a shot


	22. I no longer feel my own heart beat

Sorry it took me so long guys, but my hand was broken, even now it's hard to type.

* * *

Duo sighed and he shimmed his way through the air ducts, coughing through the cobwebs and dust. Someone really needed to clean the damn place. He stopped at an air grate, planting his 15th voice recorder, this one in a restroom. He had found out why women go to the restroom in groups.

Meanwhile, Quatre was drawing a lot of attention. It wasn't often that a goth with blond hair was swinging a gay pride triangle around screaming, "Sinners must repent! The end is near!" and all that Jazz.

Trowa was mumbling, downloading the program that told him the history of the computer, and would continue to keep a log of sorts that could be accessed remotely. Trowa was bored and dressed in a white toga. The most exciting part had been actually getting in the room, sense he had to follow so close to someone that had access, so not to set off the alarms. He was currently waiting for Duo to open the grate above him so he could get the hell out of heaven.

Heero was pissed, having to photocopy a shit load of papers. Trowa was helping him however, since Trowa had already done his part and planted a recorder. But still, it was tedious work, and everything was Latin or Hebrew so he couldn't even read the original documents.

Wufei was…yeah. Lets just say his wife and Nataku had missed him…a lot. /cough/ They did tell him everything they knew, though, along with a few other angels that didn't like the corruption. The cameras had been easy to plant with the help of the goddesses, and now he was getting his ass handed to him…in chess.

And Zechs was having the most intelligent and fun conversation he had had in years. God had believed him, and was patiently waiting for everything to be downloaded into Heero's laptop that was patiently downloading in the corner.

All in all, Duo and the devil were quiet pleased.

* * *

K guys, again, sorry for the wait. Meanwhile, I need a beta, anyone interested? 


	23. I am Quatre Winner, the Cherished

Duo kicked the grate out where Trowa was supposed to be downloading info. He didn't realize that Trowa was currently helping Heero two doors down. Which explained why he was surprised when the grate hit an angel. In the head, knowing them down on the desk that supported the computer. The angel's arms whirled around. One hand caught the monitor. Making it crash on the floor and dragging everything else with it…. Oops.

Meanwhile, all Heero and Trowa heard was a rather loud, off of mission parameters, tale telling, oh-come-look-and-investigate CRASH! Followed by a rather loud 'OH FUCK!' and more loud noises. Heero and Trowa looked at each other, looked up at the vent, each other, vent, other, vent, other, ven- Duo crashed through the door, disheveled and panting.

"Duo…." Heero said in a calm, collected, Omae o Korsu voice.

"It wasn't my fault! Trowa was supposed to be in that room!" Duo was franticly pointing at Trowa whose one eye just blinked.

"It doesn't matter right now. We gotta book-it boys! Before feather duster comes to get us!" just as the words feather duster left Duo's mouth, a rather large, winged shadow appeared behind him.

Duo squeaked, seeing the shadow, and preformed a rather lovely round kick, shut the door, and went to work on the vent in the ceiling.

Meanwhile, three angels had managed to pin down Quatre…who was trying to hit them with his sign. They were talking to him in childish, patronizing tones. Which was really pissing Quatre off.

I mean really

Really

Really

Pissing him off.

All he remembered after thinking he was about to go zero system on those winged toga wearing women was a rather bright flash of light and something inside of him go 'click.'

In the grand heaven throne room:

"…and so that's the meaning of life." God finished with a flourish.

"That makes so much more sense! I mean, that explains everything! Why we have war, death, and famine! All of it! Wow. So, I have to ask, was it Adam and Eve or Adam and Steve?" Zechs wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, you see-"

Just as god was about to answer, sirens went off, following a female, but obviously prerecorded voice stating, in three different languages, 'Intruder alert' followed by a code of letters and numbers. Over all of the commotion, the beeping of Heero's laptop was unnoticed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but I guess my bones healed incorrectly, so they had to rebreak my hand. Not fun. Then they had me on some awesome painkiller where all I did was drool and try to catch 'the pretty twinkling lights'….yeah ¬.¬ so, talk at you latter! bye 


	24. Tap

I fixed the last chapter, obviously.

* * *

Duo finally managed to get the grate off the vent. Unfortunately, he had been hanging from it. So when the grate finally came off, Duo went with it, landing rather painfully, on his back, which took the wind right out of him.

Heero, like any good soldier, looked for a stick to poke Duo to see if he was dead. He didn't find a stick, but he did find a screwdriver that Duo hadn't noticed.

Poke.

Poke. Poke.

Poke Po-

"Stop it Heero or I'll, I'll, Bite you!"

"Hn."

Trowa was already in the vent, crawling his way out of damnable place. Paradise his ass…

He let out a slight sigh when he heard both Duo and Heero scramble inside of the vent with him. Those two gave him a headache. Suddenly, the vent whined underneath him. His eyes went round and he had just opened his mouth to yell a warning, instead he just yelped when it collapsed from underneath him.

Right onto Quatre

Right onto a glowing, pissed Quatre.

Right onto a zero systemed, glowing, pissed Quatre.

Trowa wanted to whimper.

He almost did when Quatre looked at him.

Quatre opened his mouth to say something when Duo and Heero landed on Trowa and therefore Quatre.

"My Shining star…" Duo began to sing seeing Quatre's state.

"Duo…can't. …Breathe…air!" Quatre was turning a lovely shade of blue.

"There's something on the wing. Some. Thing. On the wing." Duo was promptly rolled off of Trowa as he decided that Duo was not a chiropractor.

"We'll have to ask daddy why your glowing like the little fairy you are" Duo managed to duck Quatre's swipe.

"Duo!" oh, looked Heero noticed that Duo had tied his shoe strings together while they were in the vent.

"There are the intruders! Get them," A rather vexed looking angel yelled somewhere behind them.

"Run time." Trowa's immense ability to state to the obvious was not unnoticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zechs was having the most enjoyable time talking to god.

Even after Wufei and the others burst in.

Duo, yelling 'Daddy! Save me from the angels!' did, however, ruin the moment.

"Duo, my son! How are you!" God's thunderous voice stopped the angels at once.

Heero was smiling triumphantly, holding his laptop.

"Mission accomplished."

The angel's involved were promptly sent to hell. Thou shall not lie, after all.

TBC


	25. I am

"So pops, why did Quatre go all glowy like?" Duo seemed to practically release happy vapors.

"He's a reincarnation of a god." Duo's dad said, calmly sipping his tea.

Poor Quatre spit his out.

All over Trowa.

Wet Trowa, yummy.

"I'm what!" Quatre sputtered out.

"Eww Q-man. Say it, don't spray it." Duo passed Trowa a towel.

"But! But!" Quatre stuttered.

"And such a nice one too!" Duo chimed in.

"How….What…who…the fuck!" Quatre, who rarely lost his composure, looked like he was going to throw his tea at someone.

"Well, the god, or should I say you, wanted a little vacation. So he reincarnated himself as a human. Look just the same, that you do, well, save for the fact you're nicer. Now the God of the Cherished I remember, that was a woman not to cross. No one could stop that woman, well, except her lover the God of the Forgotten. Rather sad character, but did they love each other. I remember this one time…" God just kept rambling on and on.

"Lover? Woman? God of the Cherished!" Quatre looked like he was either about to pass out or go into convolutions.

"Always knew you were an onna" Wufei smirked.

"Wu-fei" Quatre growled.

"Yes, Quatre-chan?" Wufei taunted.

"in Arabic May you have many daughter who cycle at the same time!" Quatre yelled, pointing at Wufei, not realizing that Wufei was, in fact, male.

"Are there any other surprises we should know about, dad?" Duo calmly asked his father.

"Plenty of surprises, but none I'm going to tell you." Duo could practically here the glee in his father's voice.

"Can we go now?" Heero drawled from his corner, typing frantically on his labtop, "I'm not getting a very good signal and something from Professor J is trying to get through."

"Yes, yes, of course, just let me open a portal up…"

"Wait! What am I suppose to do with this glow thing!" Quatre snapped.

"Just follow your instinct, you'll get the hand of it eventually.

And with that, God dropped them back to earth, right into one of Quatre's safe house's pools.

I love you all, and when start updating as frequently as I can.


	26. Tap Tip

Duo cursed as he gave another sneeze. The little dip in Quatre's pool was not his idea of a good time. He had resurfaced from the pool, along with everyone else (Duo did have to wonder about Trowa's hair. After all that, it _still_ stood up!), but he was the only one with a cold. Wufei kept going around, saying, loudly, how nice to peace and quiet was.

The bastard.

Grumbling, Duo blew his nose on yet another Kleenex, wincing as his poor abused nose protested about the ruff treatment.

He hated being sick.

He was a god, goddamn-it! He shouldn't get sick!

Grumbling, he staggered to the bathroom.

"Duo! How are you feeling today?" Quatre, the cheery bastard, asked, face practically glowing. After the trip, Quatre was gaining control of his power, slowly but surely.

It was a process.

"My head is stuffy, my nose is runny, my head hurts, I feel muggy, I can't walk straight and I have a fever. I rather be interrogated by Une." Duo had that funny, stuffy sounding voice, and winced, "Add soar throat to that."

"You'll live, don't worry, a little chicken soup, and you'll be good as knew!"

"I loathe your cheeriness." Duo shuffled into the bathroom.

"Love you too Duo!" if Duo could of heard anything, he might of caught the mumbled, 'payback's a bitch, isn't it?'

Grumbling to himself, Duo relieved himself, spitting out the mucus that had lodged itself in his nasal passage. Sighing to himself, he shuffled back out into the hallway, right into someone's chest.

For some reason, his logical mind wasn't with him. All he could think about was how nice the chest it was. In his groggy and therefore illogical mind, the only thing to do in this situation was obvious.

He sighed contently and snuggled into the chest, revealing in the scent that emitted from the person. He vaguely realized his arms had wound around the person, not allowing them to move away from his embrace.

Then the nice, warm chest spoke, and the effect was the same a dumping a bucket of ice water on him.

"I refuse to be contaminated by your virus. Remove yourself from my pictorials." The rather clinical voice of one Heero Yuy seemed muffled to Duo's ears.

In his fever-induced haze, Duo did the only logical thing he could at the time.

He reached up on his tippy-toes and gave the Perfect Solider a piece of his mind.

Via the lips.

You can think of this as your X-mas gift.


	27. The perfect Solider

" And then what happened Daddy?" A little girl asked, snuggling herself deeper into her bedding.

"Then Shinigami and the perfect soldier got to know each other very well! All the reborn gods beat the evil princess, Relena, and her court and they lived happily ever after!" The girl's daddy said, tucking her sheets under her body to keep the chill away.

"But I see the bad lady on TV all the time! My teacher doesn't believe me when I say she's bad, she says you and Tousan and everyone else is!" The girl's cheeks puffed out in indignation of her teacher's words. Her family was the best! 'Specially Obaa-sama, who made the best smores.

"That's cause the powerful part of her got locked away, not the human part!" Her daddy tweaked her on the nose.

The girl gave a childish giggle, "Daddy's smart!" She gave him a victory kiss on the nose.

"Good night my little devil." Her father called, turning out her bedroom light and closing the door.

"Night Daddy!" The little girl called out through a yawn.

Closing the door softly, the girl's father turned around, only to run into a chest. Smelling the familiar sent of his lover, he wrapped his arms around their waist.

"What story were you telling her this time?"

"Why, our story of course." Quatre breathed, lifting himself up to kiss Trowa.

"Hey, Q-bean! Hurry up, Wufei's cheating again!"

"I am not Maxwell! It's not my fault you're horrible at this game!"

"I win again Dragon, take off your boxers."

"$#)!"

"Heero, come feel, I think the baby kicked!"

"Hn!?"

* * *

So yeah. I realized that with college starting July 9, there was no way I would be continuing this, but I refused to leave it uncompleted. So, I did a quick one-chapter finish. Basically the boys find that they all have powers of various gods: 

Heero- God of War

Duo- Shinigami (God of death)

Trowa – God of the Forgotten (orphans, whores, the undesirables that everyone wants to forget)

Quatre - God of the Cherished (opposite of Trowa)

Wufei - ……seriously? God of Justice

Zechs- God of Redemption

Noin - God of Free Love, cause biblical love only refers to het.

Treize- God of the Misguided

Catherine - Goddess of Sisterhood

Catolina - Goddess of Fear

Father Maxwell - God of Faith

Hilde - Goddess of Women's Strength

Nataku/Merian- Goddess of Balance

Sister Helen - Goddess of Mercy

Solo - God of Children's Ales

Une - Goddess of the Devoted

Sally - Goddess of Health

Relena - Goddess of Desperation

Noin - Goddess of Woman's Will

Marimaya – Goddess of the Contented

Summary of what happened? Basically the G-boys n girls took down Relena and Catolina, but only sealed away their 'goddess' sides. That way, Relena could still 'help' the world, and it'd look a lot less suspicious. Q gets knocked up via Trowa, and bam, they have their daughter (unnamed and no assigned power), Duo and Heero are expecting their little one, while Zechs and Wufei…actually, just Zechs, are still trying for theirs.

BAM! Complete, fin, Owari, done!

And they all lived happ-

"DAMN-IT MAXWELL, GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!"

Well, they lived. ¬¬


	28. A review that was rather noteworthy

Dear fans of Shinigami's cross;

Dear fans of Shinigami's cross;

I give you this:

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Shinigami's Cross Chapter: 2

From: ShinSolo ( /u/58910/ )  
Reply URL: --

I love the concept behind this story; however, the writing is so horrible  
that I cannot make it past this chapter (2). It's a shame too. Very  
disappointing.  
--

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Love,

The Author


End file.
